QUEENSGLAIVE
by gladyss
Summary: Satu tahun berlalu setelah perseteruan antara Aliansi Bumi dan PLANTs kembali terjadi, ORB telah bangkit dari keterpuruknnya setelah perang tersebut. Semua itu berkat kegigihan sang Representative ORB, Cagalli Yula Atha. Namun, sang Goddess of Victory tersebut akan menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar menyangkut nyawanya dan nyawa saudara kembarnya, Kira.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Disclaimer : I only own this story**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, seorang pria duduk di bangku tinggi berwarna gelap. Ekspresinya angkuh kala melihat sebuah foto yang ada pada genggamannya saat ini. Foto yang menampilkaan dua orang yang berbeda gender. Pria terebut menyesap rokoknya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jadi, si kembar Hibiki masih hidup saat ini?" tanya seseorang pria berumur setengah abad pada seorang di depannya.

"Ya, Edolas _-sama_. Mereka diangkat oleh orang tua yang berbeda. Sang _ultimate Coordinator_ bernama Kira Yamato diangkat oleh saudari Via Hibiki, Caridad Yamato. Sedangkan saudarinya bernama Cagalli Yulla Atha diangkat oleh _Representative ORB_ , Uzumi Nara Atha." Jelas pria tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggil Edolas itu menyeringai tipis, dan seringaian tersebut hilang dalam beberapa detik digantikan dengan ekspresinya yang datar. "Atha? Jadi, dia adalah _Representative_ saat ini," nampaknya pria itu sedikit tercengang namun dengan cepat ia mengguasainya.

"Menarik sekali. Lalu, dimana Kira?"

"Kira Yamato saat ini telah menjabat sebagi pasukan khusus ZAFT yang dipimpin oleh Lacus Clyne. Mereka adalah pahlawan yang menghentikan perseteruan antara Aliansi Bumi dan PLANTs bersama Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Atha,"

"Aa, begitu ya," pria itu masih memandang foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Perlahan sedikit mencengkeram foto tersebut hingga tampak kusut.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, tetap lakukan penyelidikan."

"Siap, Edolas-sama." ucap pria itu sembari membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangaan itu.

Pria berambut _dark grey_ itu mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya dan nampak sedang mengetik nomor yang akan ia hubungi. "Kita akan lakukan rencana awal kita," nampaknya pria itu memutuskan sambunganya secara sepihak.

'Kalian berdua adalah mangsa besarku.' gumamnya sembari memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang nampak kejam.

" _I assumed that the twins had died, you two are my biggest target. For the preservation of our blue and pure world"_

 **~TBC~**

 **Haii semua, salam kenal saya Gladyss/Glad terserah.. hehe**

 **Saya newbie :D, masih belajar nulis jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman-teman jika berkenan. Kenapa tulisan pertama saya di fandom ini karena saya AsuCaga shipper/Hardshipper malah :'). Saya kurang asupan AsuCaga karena ketidakpuasan saya akan ending GSD wkwk. Alhasil nulis deh dan hasilnya pun berantakan.**

 **Maafkan kalo ada banyak kekurangan, typo, OOC dkk, maklumlah newbie hehe.. Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat chapter 1 hehe, tapi saya pingin tau respon dari teman-teman dan juga saya masih belum yakin dengan tulisan saya. Sekali lagi review dari teman-teman sangat berharga bagi saya. Saya hanya ingin tahu apakah tulisan ini layak untuk di publish atau tidak.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih,**

 **Gladyss**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1 :** _ **Memories**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I only own this story**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cosmic Era 75_

Perseteruan antara Aliansi bumi dan PLANTs kembali menuai konflik satu tahun yang lalu. Sang _ultimate Coordinator_ , Kira Yamato dibantu oleh Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne dan saudari kembarnya Cagalli Yula Atha berhasil menghentikan perang tersebut. Tangisan, kesalahpahaman, pengorbanan dan cinta mereka lalui bersama. Mereka berempat bersatu menciptakan perdamaian dunia. Satu tahun telah berlalu, mereka berempat telah menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Kira telah menjadi pasukan khusus ZAFT mendampingi kekasihnya Lacus Clyne yang kini menjabat sebagai _Chairwoman_ PLANTs. Sementara adiknya, Cagalli menjabat sebagai _Representative_ ORB. Sedangkan Athrun memutuskan menetap di ORB dan menjadi seorang _Commander._

o0o

Malam ini, cahaya bulan bersinar terang menembus kegelapan malam ditemani bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Menggantikan sang mentari yang kembali tidur untuk beberapa saat sebelum sinarnya kembali menerangi alam semesta. Namun, tidak untuk dirinya yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen kenegaraannya.

Cagalli Yula Atha, Sang _Representative_ itu hampir seluruh waktunya ia habiskan untuk berkutat dengan dokumen dan urusan negara.

Kesepian? Tentu saja. Hari-harinya hanya ia habiskan diruangan penuh tumpukan dokumen. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh urusan negara dan kepentingann rakyatnya. Apapun ia lakukan untuk kedamaian negaranya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, wanita bermanik amber itu ingin hidup bebas tanpa memikirkan apapun. Di usianya yang terbilang muda ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan orang yang di cintainya. Namun, semua itu hanya angan belaka, faktanya ia sekarang tengah berkutat dengan dokumennya.

Jika dulu saat Athrun menjadi pengawal pribadinya, pria itu akan senantiasa menghentikan tugasnya dan memaksa wanita itu untuk beristirahat.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepala, menghentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia harus fokus dengan dokumennya.

Tok tok

"Cagalli _-sama_ , ini sudah jam dua belas lewat Anda harus beristirahat," pinta seorang dari balik pintu yang perlahan mulai terbuka menampakkan sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi," jawabnya sembari masih membolak-balikkan dokumennya. Nampaknya ia tak begitu menghiraukan ucapan pria jangkung tersebut. Ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya sampai pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kyaa!" pekik Cagalli. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" teriaknya pada pria itu.

"Sedikit memberi pelajaran pada _Hime-sama_ ," ucap pria bermanik ungu itu sembari menahan tawanya akibat reaksi Cagalli yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. "Aku tahu ketampananku akan memecah fokusmu dengan sangat mudah, _Hime-sama_ ," lanjutnya sembari membelai rambut peraknya bak model terkenal. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuat jengkel sang _Representative_.

"Sialan kau, Nyx?!" cerca Cagalli pada pria itu, namun pria yang dipanggil Nyx hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa. Cagalli menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

Nyx Uldric, pria itu adalah pengawal pribadinya sejak setahun yang lalu, ia adalah salah satu putra dari Admiral ORB sekaligus teman masa kecilnya dulu, namun dia pindah ke PLANTs ketika usianya masih 10 tahun. Pria berambut perak itu memiliki perawakan yang tinggi hampir sama dengan Athrun Zala. Memiliki manik berwarna ungu. Ia adalah pria _Cassanova_ yang banyak dikagumi wanita karena keramahan dan ketampanannya, sifatnya periang dan blak-blakan. Penampilannya nyaris sempurna seperti model tekenal. Dia mengagumi kecantikan Lacus Clyne. Dia adalah pengawal yang merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Ayahnya dan ayah Cagalli adalah teman baik. Nyx adalah seorang _Coordinator_ , namun sifatnya yang konyol dan bodoh tidak menunjukkan ia adalah seorang _Coordinator_. Bahkan Cagalli sempat meragukan kemampuannya sebagai pengawalnya. Dia bersikap layaknya seorang Natural.

"Nyx, rapat dengan Dewan akan diadakan pukul berapa?" tanyanya pada pada pria yang menjadi pegawalnya itu.

"Rapat dengan Dewan akan diadakan pukul sembilan tepat," Nyx merasa heran karena _Representative_ itu menanyakan perihal jadwal. "Memang kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi Ayah sebentar," Ucapnya lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh pengawalnya tersebut.

"Begitu ya," Nyx menatap Cagalli yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu untuk keluar. "Baiklah, selamat malam.." Ucap pria itu sembari membuka pintu untuk keluar. ".. _Hime-sama._ " Manik _amber_ itu hanya menatap pintu yang perlahan mulai menutup.

Sepertinya ia akan menuruti ucapan pria itu saat ini. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini dia kurang mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

o0o

 _ **ORB's Memorial Stone**_

Angin menerbangkan surai pirangnya yang kini mulai memanjang. Wanita itu berdiri di depan monumen kenangan ORB. Ia berpenampilan seperti biasanya, memakai seragam ungu. Rambut sepunggungnya dibiarkan terurai. Ia membawa setangkai bunga daffodil yang di letakkan pada monumen tersebut.

Cagalli terdiam menatap monumen kenangan ORB, mengenang pengorbanan sang _Lion's of ORB_. Tiga tahun telah berlalu setelah kepergiannya. Meninggalkan beban berat yang harus ditanggung di usianya yang masih muda. Dia telah mengalami banyak hal berat satu tahun yang lalu, kehilangan para prajurit yang ia lindungi dan kehilangan cintanya, Athrun Zala. Walaupun pria itu sekarang telah menetap di ORB dan menjadi seorang _Commander_ , hubungannya dengan Athrun membaik tapi tidak dengan hatinya, Cagalli seolah membangun tembok kasat mata diantara mereka.

Sudah 3 bulan ia dan pria itu tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Cagalli tenggelam dalam lamunanya sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menginterupsinya. Suara milik pria yang pernah ia cintai.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini," Cagalli menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Menatap manik _emerald_ milik pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Pria bersurai _navy_ itu mulai menghampirinya.

"Athrun?" ucapnya lirih. Athrun meletakkan setangkai bunga di atas monumen kenangan ORB, lalu berdiri di samping Cagalli sembari menatap monumen batu di depannya. Entah kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi canggung. Cagalli harus mencari cara agar keluar dari suasana seperti ini.

"Ano.. B-bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Athrun. Cagalli merutuki dirinya saat ini.

Athrun menoleh ke arah Cagalli, ia tersenyum samar."Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah Cagalli.

"Begitu ya," Cagalli mengulum senyumnya. Setelah puas menatap wajah Cagalli, pria bersurai _navy_ itu kembali menghadap monumen.

Hening. Mereka kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Cagalli _-sama_ , sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dengan Dewan, sebaiknya Anda harus segera kembali." Suara Nyx memecah hening di antara mereka. Cagalli menoleh ke belakang tempat pengawalnya berada.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali," Cagalli menatap sebentar manik emerald Athrun. "Sampai jumpa, Athrun." Athrun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sembari menatap Cagalli. Wanita itu mengulum senyum sembari berjalan melewati pria yang masih menatapnya. Cagalli dapat melihat sekilas tatapan yang di layangkan Athrun padanya.

Tatapannya sangat lembut, dia masih Athrun Zala yang dulu. Tapi, kenapa justru dia menghindarinya? Jujur saja,wanita bermanik _amber_ itu sangat merindukan sang pilot _Justice_ tersebut. Dia ingin memeluknya, berbagi keluh kesah bersama seperti dulu. Tapi, egonya mengalahkan keinginannya. Dia tidak berani menatap manik _emerald_ itu terlalu lama karena jika ia melihatnya ia akan teringat akan masa lalu bersamanya.

Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia harus melupakan semua kenangan bersamanya, yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah fokus pada ORB, itu saja.

Athrun menatap punggung kecil Cagalli. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

~ TBC ~

 **A/N :**

 **Hai hai..**

 **Jujur saja, saya benar2 gak PD publish cerita ini, terasa aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi keinginan saya untuk BISA lebih kuat dari gak Pdnya saya *ngomongapah. Oh ya ngomong2 soal OC saya Nyx Uldric, namanya saya ambil dari movie ffxv. Terus untuk penampilannya saya terinspirasi sama Atsushi Nakajima (bungou stray dog) dan Prompto Argentum (ffxv). Jadi tampilan rambutnya seperti mereka tp warnanya sama kaya Atsushi. Saya masih proses gambarnya sih tapi lupa gak kebawa waktu pulkam :'(. Jadi untuk sementara bayangkan muka mereka dulu wkwk. Saya agak kesusaahan buat mendeskripsikan :v.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada salah2 kata yang kurang berkenan, typo, OOC . Terima kasih yang sudah membaca jangan lupa review ya :*. Kalian membaca saja sudah moodbooster buat saya apalagi review :*.**

 **..**

 **Shigatsu-sanjyunichi : haii.. salam kenal terima kasih sudah review :'). Iya musuhnya itu sesuatu pokoknya. Stay tune aja ya :v**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D**

 **Gladyss**


	3. Chapter 2: Her Guilt

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

.

Gelap.

'Di mana ini?' gumamnya dalam hati. Wanita itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan dimana ia berada. Manik ambernya meneliti kesegala arah mencari setitik cahaya. Lalu ,tiba-tiba muncul siluet seorang yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa.." suaranya sangat lirih dalam pendengaran Cagalli. Wanita itu bertaruh bahwa suara yang ia dengar adalah suara seorang lelaki. Bayangan samar itu perlahan mulai terllihat, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam, wajahnya tertunduk. Perlahan sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas, manik _amber_ itu terbelalak melihat seragam merah ZAFT yang dikenakan lelaki itu, tangannya mengepal erat. Cagalli tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dia mengenal lelaki itu.

Shinn Asuka.

"K-kau?!" ucapan Cagalli seolah tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

"Aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku karena Atha. Mereka percaya pada bangsa, dan mereka percaya pada ideologi Anda. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua tewas di Onogoro.." Cagalli tercengang, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Shinn menegakkann kepalanya ke arah _Representative_ itu . Tatapan yang di layangkan lelaki itu padanya sangat megintimidasi dan penuh amarah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. " Itu sebabnya aku tidak percaya semua perkataan Anda. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya ORB. Ketika kau bilang kau akan menegakkan keadilan, apa kau pernah berhenti dan memikirkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah?! Berapa banyak orang yang akan mati karena kau yang bersikeras mengikuti ideologimu untuk akhir yang baik?! Aku harap orang yang tidak mengerti suatu hal tidak akan membicarakan sesuatu seperti yang mereka lakukan." Tubuh Cagalli bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh wanita itu. Cagalli perlahan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu. Tanpa sadar manik _amber_ Cagalli mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak.." ucapnya lirih. Cagalli tidak sanggup menanggapi ucapan Shinn.

"Aku sangat ingin menghancurkanmu." Tatapan manik merah itu tajam, tangannya perlahan mulai merogoh sesuatu di balik seragamnya. Shinn mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Cagalli. Manik amber itu melebar.

"T-tunggu..."

DORR

Cagalli terlonjak kaget di atas ranjangnya. Nafasnya memburu.

Mimpi.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya langsung menyambar segelas air yang berada di samping ranjangnya dan meneguknya hingga habis. Lalu, dia meraba kepala dan seluruh tubuhhnya. 'Aku masih hidup.' Pikirnya. Ia menghela napas lega. Cagalli menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya barusan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kuso!" desahnya frustasi. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping ranjangnnya dan melihat jam yang terletak di atas meja sejenak. Lalu, Cagalli beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, wanita itu keluar dri kamar mandinya. Tubuh dan rambutnya yang di balut handuk masih basah. Ia merasa ringan setelah mandi, seolah bebannya sedikit terangkat. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju lemari besarnya, mengambil satu pasang seragam kebanggannya dan mulai memakainya. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke meja riasnya.

Cagalli memandang dirinya dalam cermin. Matanya sedikit sembab. Lalu ia membuka sorokan meja riasnya, mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotak tersebut ia buka dan menampilkan sebuah cincin berwarna _silver_ dengan kristal _magenta_. Ia mengambilnya dan menatap lama cincin itu, setidaknya dia akan menemukan sedikit kebahagiaan dan kekuatan dari sang pemberi melalui cincin itu.

.

Derap langkah sepatu menggema di antara pilar-pilar penyangga gedung megah itu. Langkahnya yang panjang seperti tak mempunyai beban. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mata ambernya teduh, aura ketegasan menguar dalam dirinya. Namun kecantikan wajahnnya nampak sekali terlihat.

Sementara itu, di belakang wanita itu, sepasang mata terus megikuti langkah kakinya, hingga langkahnnya terhenti di balik pintu ruang bertuliskan _Chief Representative_ ORB. Cagalli terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu itu. Pandangannya menjadi kosong.

".. _ma_..Cagalli _-sama_ ," suara _baritone_ seseorang di belakangnya memecah lamunan wanita itu. Cagalli menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati pengawalnya yang nampak keheranan.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu agak khawatir. Nampaknya kali ini Nyx tidak akan menggoda Cagalli untuk sementara waktu.

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum samar ke arah pria itu. Cagalli menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu, Cagalli membuka pintunya dan ia harus berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Untuk saat ini ia tak boleh memikirkan hal lain, ia harus fokus.

o0o

 _ **Onogoro Island, ORB Union**_

Di tempat istirahat, terlihat Shinn dan Athrun yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Shinn nampak membicarakan suatu hal.

"Luna dan Meyrin mendapat promosi kerja di ORB."

"Begitu, ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar kau mengencani Meyrin?"

"Eeh?! I-itu..." Athrun mulai terbata-bata. Pria bersurai _navy_ itu sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena Shinn menyinggung perihal privasinya. "Semua kru Minerva mengira kau berkencan dengan Meyrin."

"B-bukan..." Athrun semakin bingung menjawabnya. Beruntungnya, Captain Mu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Yo, Athrun." Sapa sang Captain yang mulai berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Pria itu bergabung di tempat Athrun dan Shinn.

"Captain."

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang membicarakan hal _random_. Dan pada akhirnya Captain Mu membicarakan perihal rencana kedatangan _Goddess of Victory_ besok. Athrun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa senang akan bertemu dengan wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Pada malam harinya, Shinn mengajak Athrun ke tempat Kira dan Lacus berada. Namun Athrun menolaknya dengan halus karena masih ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. Shinn tidak menyerah, dia bersikeras mengajak Athrun ke tempat di mana kekasihnya berada. Dan setelah sedikit perdebatan di antara mereka, pada akhirnya Athrun menyerah dan menuruti ajakan Shinn. Mereka kini tengah mengendarai mobil menuju ke tempat Kira dan Lacu berada.

"Aku khawatir bagaimana reaksi Luna ketika bertemu dengan Lacus yang asli.." Athrun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Shinn. Ia masih fokus pada jalan di depannya. "..kau tahu kan, Luna adalah penggemar berat Lacus Clyne?" lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang tahu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

o0o

 _ **VIP Floor, ORB Union**_

"Ara~, selamat datang." Suara lembutnya menyambut dua orang gadis yang berada di depan wanita berambut soft pink itu. Lacus mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk dan berbasa-basi. Awalnya Lacus menanyakan perihal promosi pekerjaan yang diterima Luna dan Meyrin. Namun, Kira menginterupsi pembicaran Lacus dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak membahas pasal pekerjaan karena mereka tidak sedang melakukan wawancara. Setelah itu, mereka berempat melakukan makan malam bersama.

"Dalam hal apapun, _Onee-chan_ akan bergantung pada Shinn." Celetuk Meyrin pada Lacus. Meyrin tengah asyik menyantap makanannya tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam kakaknya, sedangkan kakaknya mulai bersemu merah.

"A-apa?" jawab gadis bermanik indigo itu terbata-bata.

"Shinn Asuka, ya?"Lacus tersenyum ke arah Lunamaria, senyuman yang sedikit menggodanya.

"Ah, t-tidak..t-tunggu..berhenti membahas hal itu sekarang!" kali ini raut muka Luna sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah, kalian berdua sepasang kekasih,kan? Shinn sering membicarakanmu." Celetuk Kira sembari mengingat-ingat bagaimana Shinn yang sering membicarakn kekasihnya.

"Eeeh!"

"Itu benar,Onee-chan. Kau berkencan dengan orang yang menembak GOUF di mana adik kecilmu dan Athrun _-san_ naiki, kan?"

"Tunggu..t-tapi..itu..." Luna merasa terpojokkan. "Lalu, kau dan Shinn kembali ke ORB bersama." Lanjut Meyrin.

"Maa~, itulah cinta." Lacus semakin menggoda gadis berambut _red-violet_ itu.

"T-tidak, tidak,tidak,tidak, i-itu.." Luna mulai tak terkendali. Rasanya ia ingin terjun dari lantai ini sekarang juga karena malu. "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau telah memutuskan ke ORB karena Commander Zala,kan? Kau menyukainya, kan?"Luna membalas kelakuan adiknya itu. Meyrin terkejut dan pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Sedangkan, Luna menyeringai puas.

"Tidak, y-ya sedikit.."

"Eh! Benarkah?!" Kira terkejut dan menatap Meyrin menuntut kebenaran.

"Aku menyukainnya. Maksudku.. dia bukan orang yang bisa kau benci. Dia sangat penolong dan rajin tapi..". Meyrin menjeda pembicaraanya. "..tapi ini akan sangat merepotkan." Lanjutnya. Kira dan Lacus hanya ber-Ah ria dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Meyrin. Mereka berdua tahu jika Athrun masih labil dalam hal cinta atau dia masih menunggu takdirnya bertemu lagi dengan seseorang.

"Masih ada sesuatu dengan Cagalli-san,kan? Nah, perlu di tekankan tujuanku ke sini karena promosi kerja. Aku tidak seperti _Onee-chan_!" Luna menatap sebal adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shinn dan Athrun tiba. Mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang tentang segala hal. Dan pada akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Luna dan Shinn perihal Shinn yang tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa dia menyukainya atau mencintainya.

o0o

Di tempat lain, _Chief Representative_ keluar dari ruang rapatnya. Langkahnya panjang. Raut wajahnya menampakkan bahwa dia sangat kelelahan. Dia sangat sibuk dengan urusan politiknya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi ia langsung teringat dengan Ayahnya. Ayahnya mempercayainya jadi ia tidak akan mengecewakannya. Beliau adalah panutannya.

Sementara itu, Nyx yang berada dibelakangnya nampak merencanakan sesuatu. Dia menyeringai. Apa gerangan yang sedang direncanakan pria bersurai perak itu untuk _Representative_ nya?

~TBC~

 **Author Note :**

 **Hollaa~.. XD**

 **Fiuh akhirnya chapter 2 selesai, chapter ini masih belum masuk konflik. Masih pengenalan(?) atau pengembangan(?)karakter mungkin, aduh bingung. Mungkin chapter besok sudah mulai masuk konflik. Oh iya, ada scene yang saya ambil dari GSD Quarter omake waktu Kira dkk yang berada di VIP Floor dan Shinn yang memaksa Athrun buat nemenin dia ketemu Luna di sana :v. Dan sayangnya Cagalli gak ada, jadi mungkin dia super sibuk dengan dunia politiknya *poorCagalli :'v. Untuk adegannya itu saya tambah-tambahin, maaf kalo terkesan maksa.**

 **Yosssh chapter 3 in progress.**

 **Yura :** hai Yura,, salam kenal :). terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga suka dan menikmati cerita saya.

 **Shigatsu-sanjyunichi :** haaiii :D...btw, jangan panggil kakak dong, cukup Glad/Gladyss gitu :D. Ummm untuk masalah pair, kasih tau gak yaa? Wkwk. Kita liat aja nanti. Eh?rapat jm 9 malem? *ngintipchapter1. Err.. maksudnya itu jam 9 pagi. Salahku sih nggak aku kasih keterangan pagi/mlm wkwk maaf. Jujur, aku belum berani nonton GSD secara keseluruhan sampek sekarang takut sakit hati :'v wkwk. Jadi aku cuma bermodalkan wiki n tumblr :D. Well, terima kasih RnRnya. Semoga suka chapter ini.

Sekian dan terima kasih,

Gladyss


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own anything**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...**

Suara derap langkah terdengar mengalun merdu. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang dan bemanik _amber_ berjalan menyusuri kediaman megahnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Wajahnya nampak lesu. Seperti biasa hal itu dikarenakan permasalahan politik yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang dan mimpi aneh yang sering kali menghantuinya. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki itu pergi. Sampai di mana ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah bersandar di mobil hitamnya. Pria itu tengah menikmati keindahan langit biru. Hingga pria itu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati sang Representative yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum riang ke arah pemimpin ORB itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Hime-sama_." Sapa pria bersurai perak itu. Namun, Cagalli hanya diam dan terus berjalan tidak meresponnya atau memarahinya karena ia memaggilnya Hime- _sama._ Pria itu seketika memperhatikan penampilan Cagalli yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Gurat kehitaman nampak terlihat di bawah mata _amber_ nya. "Err... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyx sembari membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo berangkat." Jawabnya sambil memasuki mobil. Nyx nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide. Ia memasuki kemudinya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang masih nampak lengang. Sepanjang perjalanan Representative ORB itu hanya diam melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil. Pandangannnya nampak kosong. Sampai pada pertigaan ia berbelok berlawanan arah dari gedung Representative. Cagalli yang menyadari hal itu nampak bingung.

"Hei Nyx, bukankah seharusnya kita belok ke kanan?"

"Masih ada waktu satu jam..." ucap pria bersurai perak itu sembari melihat jam tangannya. Pria bermanik violet itu terus melajukan mobilnya. Sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang cuukup mewah bertuliskan _Sara LeCompte_. Manik amber itu tidak menyadari jika Nyx sudah keluar dari mobil sampai pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Nyx memakaikan jaket panjang pada Cagalli untuk menutupi identitasnya. Lalu, tangan pria bermanik violet itu diulurkan ke arah pergelangan tangan Cagalli.

"Ikut denganku." Pintanya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli.

"H-hei..Tunggu." pria itu menariknya untuk menuju ke tempat itu. Nyx membuka pintu salon itu dan mendudukkan sang Representative. Ruangan itu masih sepi. Nyx menuju ke arah salah satu pekerja salon tersebut. Membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah itu, ia berbalik ke arahnya. Pria itu mulai memakaikan celemek pada wanita bermanik _amber_ itu. Beberapa saat seorang pelayan keluar dengan perlengkapan salonnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Cagalli merasa kesal dengan tingkah Nyx. "Kau membuang waktuku!"

"Diam dan turuti saja." Pria itu mulai mengambil sebuah gunting dan sisir. Ia mulai merapikan rambut Cagalli. Sedikit memotongnya. Manik emerald itu pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan temn masa kecilnya saat ini. Ia terlalu malas berdebat dengannya. Setelah itu, tangan Nyx mulai memegang rambut Cagalli dan mulai membentuk gelungan menyisakan poni dan sedikit rambut bagian samping kanan kirinya dibiarkan terurai. Cagalli terperangah melihat kelihaian Nyx dalam menata rambutnya. Dia tak menyangka pria yang menjadi pengawalnya itu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Yosh, selesai."

"Darimana kau belajar hal seperti ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Seorang teman." jawabnya. "Kau terlihat cantik jika seperti ini, penampilan yang sangat cocok denganmu. Kau akan menjadi wanita yang sempurna jika saja kau sedikit lebih lembut." Cagalli mendengus mendengar ungkapan pria itu.

"Hn, kau sama saja seperti _Captain_ Waltfeld." Wanita itu mengingat ketika ia dan Kira di markas sang _desert tiger._

"Tapi...walaupun kau sedikit brutal, kau tetap cantik." Perempatan siku keluar dari kepalanya mendengar pernyataan dari pengawalnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Enyah kau!" seru Cagalli kesal.

"Tegas, berkharisma, penuh percaya diri dan cantik, itu adalah Cagalli yang kukenal." Cagalli terdiam mendengar kalimat yang Nyx lontarkan. Lalu pria memandang matanya dalam. "Ternyata setelah dilihat dari dekat matamu sangat indah." Pria itu kembali menggodanya. Ingin sekali ia memukul pria di depannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak berubah..." ungkap wanita itu sembari menahan tawanya. "..kau masih Nyx yang menyebalkan." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Nyx tercengang mendengar pernyataan Cagalli. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Nyx menguasai dirinya kembali. Wanita bersurai pirang itu sangat jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sangat langka baginya.

"Aih tolong hentikan! Tatapanmu terlalu menyilaukan untukku." Nyx kembali mengeluarkan pernyataan yang menurut Cagalli tak bermutu. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. Teman masa kecilnya itu sedari dulu memang bisa mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Lacus _-sama_." Ucap pria itu sembari meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menggandengnya.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di gedung tempat di adakannya konferensi antara ORB dan PLANT mengenai kerjasama di bidang militer.

Para prajurit nampak memberikan hormat pada Cagalli. Cagalli berjalan menuju ke ruangan konferensi. Saat diruangan ia sudah mendapati Kira dan Lacus. Mereka menyambut senang kedatangan sang Representative. Akhirnya konferensi dimulai sampai selesai.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan konferensinya. Saat ini Kira dan Lacus berada di ruangan Cagalli.

"Kau sangat cantik, Cagalli- _san_." Ungkap wanita berambut _softpink_ sembari tersenyum senang.

Lagi. Cagalli harus mendengar pernyataan yang menurutnya memalukan itu. "Lacus..berhentilah membahas hal itu."

"Kurasa Lacus ada benarnya Cagalli, kau sangat cocok jika seperti itu. Terlihat seperti perempuan." Dan lagi. Ia harus mendengar pernyataan sensitif itu untuk kedua –bukan kelima kalinya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" ucapnya kesal sembari berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Maaf." Kira menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia memperhatikan Cagalli, wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah. Terlihat dari kantung bawah mata _amber_ nya yang mulai menghitam dan tidak berhasil tertutupi oleh make up natural yang ia gunakan. "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk."

"Ah, iya. Banyak masalah yang harus aku selesaikan." Manik _amber_ itu seketika menjadi sendu.

"Cagalli, sepertinya kau membutuhkan sedikit liburan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kesehatan itu penting, kan?" apa yang di ucapkan saudara kembarnya itu ada benarnya. Tapi ia sangat berat meninggalkan ORB hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, aku tak bisa meninggalkan ORB barang sebentar pun." Cagalli hanya tersenyum seakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan. Kira menyadari itu. Namun, hanya diam saja.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu..ceritalah padaku." Pintanya pada satu-satunya saudari kandung yang ia miliki. Cagalli hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kira.

 _ **Defence Headquarters, Onogoro Island**_

Setelah perbincangan kecilnya bersama Kira dan Lacus. Mereka saat ini mengunjungi markas militer ORB. Mereka di sambut oleh Captain Murrue Ramius dan Captain Mu La Flaga. Mereka memberi hormat atas kedatangan _Representative_ ORB dan _Chairwoman_ PLANT. Setelah itu mereka bertegur sapa sembari berjalan. Berbicara tentang sistem keamanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anda cantik hari ini, Cagalli- _sama_." Celetuk Captain Mu menghadap ke arah sang _Representative_. Pembicaraan yang begitu formal seketika berubah menjadi pembicaran yang menurut Cagalli cukup memalukan.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan." Cagalli menjawabnya dengan ketus. Demi Haumea, kenapa dia harus mendengar pernyataan memalukan itu lagi. Wajahnya kali ini sudah semerah tomat menahan malu. Sementara penyebab dari semua ini hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memamerkan cengiran kuda ke arahnya. Kira dan Lacus hanya tertawa dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Cagalli.

.

Di sisi lain Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria dan Meyrin berjalan beriringan. Mereka akan menemui Captain Ramius untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Athrun tak menyadari jika di seberang sana ada wanita yang ia rindukan. Sampai pria berambut hitam itu berbicara.

"Bukankah itu _Representative_ Atha?" mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah seseorang yang dibicarakan Shinn.

"Kau benar, tapi dia terlihat berbeda.." Luna menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari sang Reprentative. "..terlihat cantik dan feminim." Lanjutnya. Shinn dan Meyrin mengangguk setuju. Sementara Athrun nampak memperhatikan mereka. Mereka seperti mentertawakan sesuatu. Dan melihat Cagalli yang memasang raut muka memerah kesal. Athrun baru menyadari bahwa ada perubahan kecil pada Cagalli. Menurutnya ia sangat cantik. Pria bersurai _navy_ itu tersenyum samar.

"Ara~, Athrun." Cagalli tercengang dengan nama yang di panggil oleh Lacus saat ini. Perlahan wanita bersurai pirang itu mulai memandang pria itu. Manik amber dan emeraldnya akhirnya bertemu. Seketika Cagalli mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Mana pun asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau yang terus memandangnya. Dan akhirnya manik ambernya bertemu dengan manik merah milik Shinn. Seketika ia teringat dengan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya. Lalu, Cagalli memilih untuk memandang lantai di bawahnya.

Sial.

"Yo, Commander Zala." Sapa Nyx lalu tatapannya melirik ke arah Shinn, Luna dan berhenti ke arah Meyrin. Pria itu mendekati Meyrin dan menatapnya lama hingga membuat gadis itu salah tingkah hingga semburat merah keluar dari pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, salam kenal Nona cantik. Aku Nyx pengawal tampan _Representative_." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri. Pria itu mencondongkan dirinya ke arah gadis bersurai merah itu. Sementara Meyrin semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, Nona? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Cagalli yang melihat tingkah pengawalnya itu perlahan mulai mendekatinya. Tangannya terangkat ke salah satu telinga pria berambut perak itu. Lalu ia menjewer telinganya.

"Argh.."

"Jangan dengarkan orang ini, Meyrin."

"Meyrin, ya? Nama yang cocok untukmu."

"Kita harus bergegas menemui Admiral." Cagalli menarik lengan pria bersurai perak itu dan perlahan mulai meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Apa dia benar-benar pengawalnya?" Shinn nampak meragukan status Nyx sebagai pengawal Representative. Luna hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya..."

Sementara Athrun hanya memandang kepergian mereka berdua dalam diam.

o0o

 _ **Heaven's Base, Iceland**_

Di sebuah ruangan temaram, seorang pria berambut hitam mengangguk sambil sesekali bergumam ketika mendengarkan perintah dari ponnselnya. Di hadapannya sesosok pria berambut raven tengah duduk dengan tenang. Menunggu hasil percakapan pria berambut hitam itu. Selesai menelepon. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai ke arah pria di hadapannya. "Persiapan kita tinggal sedikit lagi." Ucapnya ke arah pria bersurai raven itu.

"Lalu, apa rencana Anda selanjutnya, Commander?"

"ORB." Pria yang di panggil Commander menyeringai kejam. Pria bersurai raven itu mendengus.

"Tapi Anda tahu kan monster-monster kecil itu masih ada di sekitar mereka." Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum dingin mendengar ucapan pria muda di hadapanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka." ucap pria itu. Dia menerima cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan para monster peliharaan mereka.

"Kita hanya membutuhkan satu _Mobile Suit_ dan satu _mass driver_ lagi. Dengan itu kita akan dengan mudah menghancurkan PLANTs beserta monsternya." Ucapnya sembari melemparkan sebuah _keycard_ ke arah pria bersurai raven itu. Lalu pria bersurai raven itu menatap sang kapten di depannya yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menunggu penjelasan. Sedangkan, pria bersurai hitam itu menatapnya, memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kurasa penjelasannya nanti saja, Gerard." Pria yang di panggil Gerard itu mengangguk dan ia mengikuti langkah pria di depannya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu besi yang terutup rapat. Sang Commander memberi isyarat kepada Gerard untuk membuka pintu itu dengan _keycard_ yang di berikan.

SRETT

Ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat luas. Sang _Commander_ berjalan di depan Gerard dan dia mengikuti di belakangnya sampai pri itu berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai." Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala. Pria bersurai raven dan bermanik _saphire_ itu membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"I-itu kan?"

o0o

 _ **Defence Headquarters, Onogoro Island**_

"Tidak mungkin." Cagalli tercengang setelah mendengar tentang penjelasan itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kecurigaannya selama ini benar.

"Sepertinya mereka mengembangkan super _copy_ itu secara diam-diam."ujar salah seorang Admiral di depannya. "Untuk sementara, itulah yang kami curigai. Mereka sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu terhadap ORB. Kita harus tetap waspada terhadap mereka."

.

.

'Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?' pertanyaan itu terus melayang di kepalanya setelah pertemuannya dengan para Admiral. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Alians Bumi rencanakan. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya, Athrun berjalan ke arahnya, memandang Cagalli yang masih dalam lamunannya.

"Cagalli."

Suara _baritone_ memanggilnya. Wanita bermanik _amber_ itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati Athrun yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Athrun."

"Kau tidak ke sana?" Athrun menunggu jawaban namun Cagalli kembali melamun.

"Cagalli?" Ia memanggilnya sekali lagi sembari menyentuh pundak wanita bersurai pirang itu. Cagalli tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah iris hijau itu. Ah, Cagalli lupa jika mempunyai janji makan malam dengan mereka.

"M-maaf.." pikiran Cagalli sedang kacau. Athrun menyadari itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tatapan pria bermanik emerald itu terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak.., sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Pria bersurai _navy_ itu sesekali memandang wajah cantik Cagalli.

"Kau tidak bersama Meyrin." Tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba. Manik _amber_ itu memandang manik _emerald_ milik Athrun.

"Kurasa dia bersama Luna dan Shinn."

"Begitu, ya."

"Ku dengar kalian sedang berkencan."

"Eh?! T-ti..."

"Berjuanglah." Athrun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun. Namun, mulutnya terasa terkunci.

"Cagalli, aku-..."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Hime-sama_." Sela seseorang yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Kisaka-san dan Ayah pasti akan membunuhku." Pria yang menjadi pengaawalnya itu perlahan mulai mendekati mereka berdua. "Kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya diriku." Pria bersurai perak itu terus meracau sementara sang Representative hanya menggaruk pipinya. Nyx lupa jika ada seseorang yang berada di sebelah Cagalli.

"Ah, _Commander_ Zala." Nyx tersenyum ke arah pria bermanik _emerald_ itu.

Athrun merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang Nyx layangkan.  
"Athrun saja."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat Kira dan Lacus berada.

o0o

 _ **Victoria Base**_

Tok Tok..

"Masuk." Suara dari dalam mempersilahkannya begitu seseorang selesai mengetuk.

"Edolas _-sama_ , mereka sudah datang." Ujar seseorang atau lebih tepatnya bawahannya tersebut.

Edolas bangkit dari kursinya menyambut dua orang yang mulai memasuki ruangannya. Dua orang berbeda gender berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Pria bersurai pirang bermanik _amber_ dan seorang wanita bersurai panjang dan berwarna coklat, maniknya berwarna ungu. Edolas tersenyum pada dua orang di hadapannya saat ini dan ia mulai menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang."

 _ ***Anna ni issho datta no ni...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

~TBC~

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo lagii... :D**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa update cerita saya yang semakin absurd :v. Sampai chapter ini Nyx masih medominasi ya karena Nyx akan memegang peran penting untuk kedepannya. Untuk next chap sepertinya akan update 3 minggu lagi soalnya saya akan menghadapi ujian :'). Mohon doanya semoga lancar.**

 **popcaga :** haii :D, terima kasih reviewnya hehe.. yay mari kita ramaikan \\(^^)/

 **Yura :** haii Yura :D, ikuti saja perkembangannya ya. Terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga gak bosen dengan cerita abal saya :v

 **Shigatsu-sanjyuichi :** haii shigatsu(?). as always ya review kamu selalu bikin semangat + ngakak wkwk :D. Nyx gak jahat kok untuk saat ini *smirk. Athrun ikut ORB kok sesuai canonnya. Memang di GSD special edition jabatannya Admiral ORB tapi setelah remasatered pangkatnya diturunin jadi commander sama SUNRISE :v *poorAthrun. Jadi saya ikutin yang terbaru.

 **Yossh saya tahu banyak sekali kekurangan dalam penulisan saya jadi untuk selannjutnya saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih RnRnya... see you next chapter :D**

 **Salam,**

 **Gladyss**


End file.
